ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi Ride Race
This is a racing game that features human and humanoid characters riding on Yoshis. Voice cast *Kimberly Jordan as herself *Kazumi Totaka as the Yoshis *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach and Toad *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina Trasncript Kimberly AJ: Hello, Nintendo fans, welcome to the Yoshi Ride Race. I'm your host Kimberly Jordan from Maryland in the USA. Today, the Super Mario humans will have a race by riding on the Yoshis. Let's start with the red team, shall we? He is one of the two Mario brothers whose name starts with "M". Ladies, gentlemen and kids of all ages, here is the great Super Mario! (crowd cheering as Mario and the Red Yoshi approach) Mario: Hello! Red Yoshi: Red rocks! Kimberly AJ: Second is Mario's taller brother whose theme color is green. Starting with the letter "L", here is Luigi! (crowd cheering as Luigi and the Green Yoshi approach) Luigi: Wahay! Green Yoshi: I'm green just like you, Luigi. Luigi: I know. We both are. Kimberly AJ: Third is one of my favorites of all the franchises. She is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom whose theme color is pink. Sometimes known as "Princess Toadstool", here is the pink blonde, Princess Peach! (crowd cheering as Princess Peach and the Pink Yoshi approach) Princess Peach: Hi, everyone! Pink Yoshi: Pink power? Princess Peach: On the go! *she and the Pink Yoshi give each other a high-5* Kimberly AJ: As for the Yellow Yoshi, I can barely decide which of these humans who wear yellow can be his partner, but fourth is the Princess of Sarasaland who is a sweet brunette. She is also Princess Peach's best friend. And now, here is the flower-hearted Princess Daisy! (crowd cheering as Princess Daisy and the Yellow Yoshi approach) Princess Daisy: '''Oh, boy! I get to ride on a Yellow Yoshi! '''Yellow Yoshi: Like me? Princess Daisy: Yep. *they give each-other thumbs up* Kimberly AJ: Fifth is one of the Mushroom Kingdom's servants whose mushroom cap is white with big red spots. He also wears a blue vest. For the Blue Yoshi, here is the cute and lovable Toad! (crowd cheering as Toad and the Blue Yoshi approach) Toad: '''A friend in need... '''Blue Yoshi: ...is blue indeed! Toad: And by "blue", we don't mean sad... Blue Yoshi: ...but glad! Toad & Blue Yoshi: Yeah! Kimberly AJ: Sixth is what they really call Mario's cousin. His first name starts with "W" which is the upside-down version of "M". Give it up for the big fat rascal, Wario! (crowd cheering as Wario and the Orange Yoshi approach) Wario: '''Heh-heh! I've always wanted to ride a Yoshi. '''Orange Yoshi: But you're too heavy to ride on my back. Kimberly AJ: And seventh is a really tall guy whose "L" is mirrored and upside-down. Developed in the 2000s, I present you, the thin-bodied Waluigi! (crowd cheering as Waluigi and the Purple Yoshi approach) Waluigi: Ha! Looks like I can give the riding a try. Purple Yoshi: Bend your knees so I won't choke. Kimberly AJ: Now that I've chosen the Super Mario humans to go with their suitable Yoshi partners, it's time to have a race. Yoshis and Yoshi riders, take your positions. Rosalina (offscreen): Wait! (crowd gasps) Kimberly AJ: Oh. Rosalina, you came? Rosalina: I certainly did. I just bolted in with my Yoshi partner. Cyan Yoshi: Yep, I'm Cyan. Kimberly AJ: I see. Sorry I was just carried away. Why don't you join the others for a race? Rosalina: We sure would, thank you. Kimberly AJ: OK, everyone, now that all the dual contestants are even-numbered, it's time to start the race. Red Yoshi: Ready? Yellow Yoshi: Set... Green Yoshi: Go! (all Yoshis running with riders on their backs) Kimberly AJ: And they're off-- but it looks like one of the Yoshis just started slowly. Orange Yoshi (straining): Too heavy! Too.....heavy! Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Yoshi Category:Games Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas